It'll be okay, Kid
by KaitlynShadowheart
Summary: Late one night, Runo calls none other than Dan for comfort. And boy, he does the job well. Dan Runo fluff x3


**GASP. I know, me, writing a fic for a heterosexual couple. It's strange to me, too. Hehe. **

**So, I don't really know where this idea came from, but I've been reading some DanxRuno fics lately, and decided to do one for them! As much as I should work on my other stories…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan. **

Dan's POV

Things had been pretty peaceful after we defeated Masquerade. I could finally sleep at home, not that Marucho's mansion wasn't amazing, it just felt good to be back in my own room. "I'm off the bed! Good night mom!" I yelled to her and went upstairs.. After changing into my pajamas, I flopped on my bed. I turned to my alarm clock; 11:30. After tossing and turning for ten minutes, I finally got comfortable and started to drift off when… my phone started to ring. Normally, I would've ignored it, but since it was so late and I was still a little paranoid about Masquerade, I reached over to my desk and accepted the call. "Hello?" I answered grumpily.

"D-Dan?" A quiet voice said from the other line.

"Runo?" All the anger vanished from me. We weren't exactly together, but it was obvious that we had feelings for each other, even if we didn't show it all the time. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm… okay. C-could you meet me at the p-park?" It sounded like she was crying.

"Of course! I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay. And… thanks Dan."

"No problem. See you soon." We hung up and I ran downstairs without even changing. I passed my mom, who was in the kitchen, 'secretly' eating ice cream.

"What are you doing mister? I thought you were going to bed. It's a little late to be going out, no?" She stood next to me by the door where I was tying my shoes.

"I was but, mom, Runo called, and she sounded really upset, and I have to go, please!" I was talking really fast, hoping she wouldn't stop me from going.

"I understand. Go get her, Romeo, but don't stay out too late." She winked at me, and I was slightly taken aback. But I quickly rebounded, grabbing my jacket and running outside. I ran all the way to the park, which was about 5 minutes away. When I got there, I saw Runo standing with her back facing me. She was overlooking the lake, and her shoulders were shaking a little, like she was crying. I walked up to her and lightly placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Runo?" I said lightly. She turned to face me, and there were tears streaming down her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but began sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her, and let her sob into my chest. "Shh… it's okay…" I rubbed my hands in small circles on her back until she calmed down. When she backed up a little, I wiped the remaining tears away with my thumb. "What's wrong, Kid?" She smiled lightly, but it quickly returned to a frown and she looked down.

"M-My parents… T-They're getting d-divorced. And it's all my fault!" She began sobbing into her hands, so I sat her on the ground and put my arm around her. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Runo… I'm sure it's not your fault. How could it be? You can't control how people feel… Sometimes it just doesn't work… It's gonna be okay… and I'll be here if you ever need me…" I tried to comfort her. She slowly stopped crying, and sniffled a bit.

"B-But, I should've been there… I shouldn't have gone off all the time… We could still be a family!" She started to yell.

"Runo." I turned her to look me in the eye. "Listen to me; this is not your fault." She nodded slightly. "Now come on, it's cold out here. Let's get you home." I said this as I helped her stand up.

She quickly shook her head no and said, "No! I don't want to go back there… Not yet… "

"Well, take my jacket at least. You're freezing." I wrapped it around her, and she let me slide her arms in it. I noticed tears were starting to fall down her cheeks again, so I wiped them away, and then I kissed her on the forehead. She blushed and I smiled at her. "It's gonna be okay, Runo." She smiled a little, and then yawned. It was adorable. "C'mon." In one quick motion, I literally swept her off her feet to carry her bridal style. She let out a little yelp and I chuckled.

"Where are we going?" She laid her head on my chest. I expected her to protest me carrying her, but I guess she was too tired to.

"I'm taking you home." She looked up at me with a hint of fear in her eyes when I realized what I said. "No, no, no! I'm taking you home, _MY_ home."

"Thank you, Dan." She leaned back on my shoulder.

"You're worth it." I whispered. She looked up, smiled, and kissed me on the cheek before returning to her position. By the time we got to my house, she was already asleep. "Runo?" I said quietly.

"Hm?" She opened her eyes ever so slightly. I put her down, but kept my arm around her waist to support her, since she was still mostly asleep. I bent down slightly to get the spare key that was in the plant next to the door (**idk, just play along XD.) **After opening the door, I threw the key back, and led her inside. I helped her upstairs, and laid her on my bed. I pulled the covers over her. "Thanks again Dan…" She said sleepily. I took her ponytails out and kissed her forehead.

"No problem, Kid." She smiled.

"I love you…" She yawned and started to fall asleep.

"I love you too." I kissed her on the cheek, and took off my shoes, before quietly sliding under the covers next to her. I put my arm around her waist, and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
